


All Your Darkest Fears Are Gonna Come For You

by LahraTeigh



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Courting Rituals, Cuddling & Snuggling, Insecurity, Kihyun is such a Mum, M/M, Mates, Omega Im Changkyun | I.M, Omega Yoo Kihyun, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Changkyun doesn’t want to bother Kihyun anymore. Not when Kihyun now has Hyunwoo.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M & Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Im Changkyun | I.M & Yoo Kihyun, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	All Your Darkest Fears Are Gonna Come For You

Changkyun needed to seperate himself from Kihyun. He was too dependant on the older Omega. 

He knew It would hurt Kihyun, but he couldn’t think about that. 

Kihyun had Hyunwoo now, he didn’t want to put strain on their courting for Mateship. 

He sighed, rolling over on the couch.  
“Just go to sleep, Changkyun, morning will come quick enough.” He mumbled to himself.

He laid facing the back of the couch. The unwanted feeling of loneliness ached in his chest. 

He wiped his tears into his pillow, tensing when the floor boards squeaked under someone’s feet. 

“Kyunnie?” It was Kihyun. 

Of course it was.

Changkyun covered his mouth with his hand. He couldn’t let the older Omega hear him cry. 

“Changkyun?” Kihyun was right next to his ear.

“What’s wrong, Hyung?” Changkyun asked softly (so his voice wouldn’t crack). 

Kihyun cocked his head.  
“Why are you sleeping out here? Are you feeling sick?” The older Omega panicked, feeling Changkyun’s forehead. 

“You don’t have a temperature...” he hummed. 

Changkyun didn’t reply to the older’s rambling.

It was easier this way. 

Kihyun tried to turn the younger boy around so he could look him over.

Changkyun grunted, pulling away from the older Omega. 

Kihyun whined. 

Changkyun closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling.  
“Just go back to bed, Kihyun.” He mumbled. 

The older Omega didn’t reply, instead he slipped in behind Changkyun, wrapping his arms around his waist.  
“Changkyun~”

“Why aren’t you with Hyunwoo Hyung?” Changkyun huffed.

“Because YOU are out here.” 

“Don’t worry about me.” 

“Then tell me what’s bothering you.” 

Changkyun sighed, turning over to face the older Omega. 

Kihyun whined when he noticed the tear streaks on Changkyun’s cheeks. 

“I shouldn’t be hanging off you now that you’re with Hyungwoo Hyung.” 

Kihyun sighed, rubbing his thumb against the younger’s cheek bone.  
“You don’t need to worry about that. You know how much Hyunwoo loves you all. Us all.”

“What if he gets upset or angry with me?” The young Omega mumbled. 

“Like Kihyun said, you don’t need to worry about that.” Came Hyunwoo’s voice as he entered the room. 

Changkyun tensed.  
Kihyun smiled weakly.  
Hyunwoo studied Changkyun. 

“I’m not going to get angry because you need Kihyun, Changkyun. You’ve needed him since we became a team.” 

Changkyun bit his lip.  
“I don’t.” His lip wobbled pathetically. 

Hyunwoo sighed, walking over to the couch. 

He knelt beside the Omegas.  
“Don’t push us away.” He whispered, running his fingers through Changkyun’s hair. 

Changkyun sniffled at the comforting contact. 

“You’re not going to be mad at me?” Changkyun asked with a small voice. 

Hyunwoo smiled softly.  
“Of cause not, Pup.”

Kihyun smiled at the two’s interaction.  
He started to purr. 

“Come on. To our bed, Kyunnie. You don’t smell like either of us, it’s bugging me.” Kihyun said, pulling Changkyun up from the couch, dragging him to his and Hyunwoo’s room. 

“You smell too much like Minhyuk.” Hyunwoo sighed, flopping onto the bed beside the two Omegas. 

They elder two attached themselves to Changkyun’s side, scenting all of his exposed skin. 

He giggled as Kihyun nipped his scent gland. 

“Go to sleep. We’ll talk more about this in the morning.” Hyunwoo sighed, resting his chin on top of Changkyun’s head. 

“Yes Alpha.”


End file.
